mcpvpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kits-Hunger Games
In the Hunger games, it can be any man for himself, or it can be Team Vs Team. But if that was the extent of this, well, it wouldn't be very entertaining, would it? Enter the Kit. These kits are designed to help you win the games. Each kit includes something different, from the team-destroying power of the Berserker, to the survival power of the Cultivator. There are two types of kits: Active kits, which start you out with an item that gives you your power, or Passive kits, which activate only when a certain condition is met. Example: Berserker, which starts you out with a stone sword, is a Active kit, while Poseidon, which gives you Strength II in the water, is a passive kit. There are some exceptions, however. Cannibal, for example, starts you off with a raw fish and an ocelot egg, but it is classified as a passive class, because they are not used in its effect. Kit list Currently NOT COMPLETE, this offers a list of all currently available kits, and their abilities. Endermage: Start with one enderportal, when used, any person directly above or below the block AND YOU will be teleported to the block and be given 5 seconds of invincibility. Use that time to run or fight! Note: the invincibility now applies to fall damage as well. GOOD FOR: Surprise attacks, disorienting an opponent, making a hasty retreat BEST WITH: Miner, Berserker, BEST AGAINST: Miner, digger, kaya, tower teams WEAKNESS: You never know what you're getting yourself into. He may have diamond armor! Dwarf: Hold shift to begin charging your dwarfen rage. The longer you hold, the stronger the ability. When you release shift, A burst of rage knocks back all people within a certain radius. Also has a recharge time of 30 seconds. GOOD FOR: Escaping, disbanding teams, hillside battles BEST WITH: Grandpa, Miner BEST AGAINST: Any kit with speed WEAKNESS: No actual advantage during PVP. Timelord: Starts with a clock. When you right click, a 6.5 time bubble appears, and all people in it are immobilized. also, people on the outside cannot get in. If a person takes ANY type of damage, (Potion, lava, ETC) they will be unfrozen. Also, if you move outside the time bubble, you will recieve a warning message stating that you are outside your time bubble. You will also recieve slowness II, and all people inside the time bubble will recieve speed I, so it is not ideal as an escape kit. GOOD FOR: fighting teams, fighting solo, looting the feast, letting your teammates get away BEST WITH: Any teaming kit BEST AGAINST: Any class with a time allotment effect, such as phantom or berserker. WEAKNESS: Ranged classes...? Digger: You start off with 6 dragon eggs. When you right click it on the ground, a 5X5X5 hole will appear 1.5 seconds later. Thats pretty much the kit. GOOD FOR: Shaking a tail, turning a bad situation good, trolling, traps. BEST WITH: Kaya, Endermage, Miner BEST AGAINST: Stompers, burrowers WEAKNESS: Endermage will teleport you. Chameleon: The greatest stealth kit. Punch any mob (including hostile mobs.) and you turn into it. You do not gain any buffs, but other people may see you as a harmless sheep. GOOD FOR: Hiding, trolling, sneak attacks BEST WITH: Cultivator, Ghost, A Team that towers BEST AGAINST: Any food kits WEAKNESS: Spies can easily see through your disguise